Manipulating data sets through different types of analysis in order to find meaningful information is often a difficult process. Traditional approaches allow users to specify criteria for filtering a data set and generating a chart through the selection of rows and columns of data. However, traditional methods for specifying the data to use to generate a chart tend to limit the data that may be included in the chart and are not intuitive or efficient.